Alpha and omega: high school rules
by Boogaloogaloo
Summary: This is my first story about kate and humphrey. This story is about the hardships that humphrey faces through his high school year and how he overcomes his problems. Along with falling in love with kate
1. Chapter 2: A Danm Good First Day

**Im sorry for not posting continuations, I've just had football and I don't really think anyone is going to read this story. But I will make another chapter and you tell me if it's worth continuing.**

6:00 am

I woke up to the alarm on my phone going off for at least ten minutes now. (Im an extremely heavy sleeper so it takes a bit)

I got up and made sure that my phone was still charging, and sure enough it was at a full 100%. After that I walked to the bathroom across the hall from my room and hopped in the shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and brushed my teeth and combed out my hair. I went back into my room and changed into something decent because it was the first day of school... yay. I just hope I don't get into any shit with the douchebags of the school. They always used to pick on me and my friends, so they probs will this year as well. But anyway. I packed up and headed to my car, started it and then went off towards school.

7:15 am

I arrive at the prison and park my car in the back of the school like everyone else. As I'm getting out I see the prettiest girl in the school,(at least in my eyes), Kate Williams. She was just walking towards the back door untill she was stopped and sorta forcefully pushed up against the wall by that same red furred wolf that fucking robbed me. And I could see him wearing my fathers watch!! I start to walk over and I hear them talking,

"Just fucking get off me Garth!" Kate said bluntly

"Calm down or you will draw attention" Garth said slowly leaning toward her... "SMACK".

"What the fuck, your fucking dead kid!" Garth yelled as he wound up to hit me. I saw this and caught his fist before it it my face and twisted it. I then took my free left hand and grabbed his head, smashing it into the wall next to Kate knocking him unconscious.

"I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you" I asked Kate concerned

"Holy crap Hunphrey!!!" Kate said just looking at me amazed at what I'd just done

"Its been a while as you can tell" I said nonchalantly

"It's been too long. We used to be really close. I remember" Kate responded

" sure has" I mumbled

" you look much more beautiful since we were kids" I stated

She starts to blush

" really?" She asks taken back by what I had just said

" without a doubt" I answer. She then just sat there. Still in shock to what I had just done to this asshole. I feel like she is scared of me. Or just Mabye underestimated me. Im not too sure. But it doesn't matter.

" u-um.. we should probably get ready for school" I suggested

She just nodded and led me inside towards a hallway, I assumed she had her locker in this hallway. I quick checked my folded up schedule in my back pocket and figured out my locker number. Number 236, seems okay I said as I broke away from her to find it but just to end up right across the hall from her locker. I put my school stuff in my locker and grabbed my binder that had everything I need for an ordinary school day in it.

" oh... hey Humphrey, your locker is pretty close" said Kate walking up to my locker next to me.

"Yep, I geuss so" I said focusing my eyes on hers. They are so beautiful, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

"Helloooo, hemphrey?" Kate said waving her hand in between my face and hers, slightly blushing.

"S-sorry" I said as I looked towards my locker

"Hey. You want to do something tonite, you know. If you free?" She asked which shocked me because I never thought she would still want to even talk to me as much as hang out.

"S-sure I said sort of stuttering

"Great!" She sqealed writing her number on the poster that was already on my locker, then turns and walks off to presumably her class. I was shocked and just took the poster off my locker and ripped off the price with just her number on it and slipped it into my pocket. I then walked toward my first class discarding the rest of the poster into a trash can on the way. As I arrived I went to the back of the room and sat at a section of empty desks, until she walked in. She has this class too?? Awsome. She then sees me and comes and sits in the desk near me. We both smile at each other as she settles herself into her new spot. Then, the teacher starts the day. We got a few assignments already which weren't hard at all and I had finished them before I had to leave. The rest of the class me and Kate just talked about the past and how we had soo much fun. Then the bell rang and we stopped and parted ways, again. The rest of the day wasn't much of anything. It seems that Garth called in sick today, Hmm. I wonder why.

the final bell rung and I left towards my car untill I was stopped by a cute voice behind me.

"Hey, you and me still doing something tonite?" She asked as I turned around and nodded my approval. She then smiled and walked towards her cars looking to be in a great mood. I left and went straight home to get something to eat and clean up a little for Kate so she thinks I'm not stupid and that I can look nice. I ended up calling Kate to plan something.

"Hello?" Her cute voice answers

"Hey, it's Humphrey." I responded cheerfully

"Oh hey Humphey, when you think you coming to pick me up?" She asks

"I'd say around 6:30, if that's okay?" I said

" sure, sounds great" she said sounding pretty happy about it

" you sound really happy" I joked

" i don't know why, but I really am" she squealed

" okay. Well I'm gona get ready. Be there at 6:30, text me your address please and thank you." I said

"Okay sure thing, bye" she replied hanging up

Well. First day of school and I'm already hanging out with the most beautiful girl ever, What a day I say as I lay down on my couch for a second. I soon felt my self drifting asleep and slowly dozed off.

 **Again I'm sorry for not updating. I just am not the best at this. And this is basically how every other story starts. But. It will evolve I hope. Thank you so much for reading if there is anyone reading. And thanks for supporting me to keep writing. See you soon**


	2. Hopes and dreams

**Hey. I geuss im tanking more sooner than I thought, but that's okay. I am really bad at texting normal sentences on my phone so, I'm sorry about that. Enjoy**

5:00 pm

I slowly awoke to the tv blaring and soon realized I had somewhere to be.

"Oh shit" I said to myself as I got up quickly to find my phone

5:22 pm it read on the lock screen, I was relieved. I then went upstairs to my room to pick out some even nicer looking close, not like a tux or anything, but some nice flannel and some jeans. I then took a shower and put the cloths on afterwards. I also took the time to put some nice smelling axe spray on and make my hair look nice. After all the prep work, I went downstairs and sat on my couch, waiting

6:07

6:11

6:15

6:18 is when I got up and left towards Kate's address she had texted me while I was sleeping. It took about 5 minutes to get there and I was anxious as ever.

15 minutes earlier

Kate's pov

I was packing back and forth in my room trying to find something really nice to where. I ended up picking out a nice red dress. I went over by my sisters room and asked

"Do I look good enough in this lily?"

"Wow, what the hell are you doing? Going on a date???" Lily asked me which just made me think about Humphrey again. This boy just wont get off my mind and I don't know why. From what I remember in our childhood he was always nice to me and always called me beautiful and mentioned how much of a perfect girl I am.

"Ding, dong"

"Shit" I swear to myself as I finish up and go downstairs to the door

Humphreys pov

I was waiting by the door, nervous to hit the dorrbell until

"Ding,dong"

Oh shit I did it

I hear footsteps walking up to the door and I am greeted by a stunning wolf in a red dress

" holy hell" I said as she looked at me and blushed

"You look sooo beautiful" I said amazed

" hello to you too" she said giggling at my reaction as she shut the door behind her. I didn't move back so when she turned back around from closing the door we were touching noses.

she and I both blush madly but didn't move for a good minute, just staring into her amber eyes and her staring back.

Kate's pic

He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!!! Why can't I have eyes as beautiful as his?

"We should Mabye get going?" I suggested and he just nodded looking like he's so happy he's about to die, I mean , I probably looked that way too.

We walked towards his car and I got in the passenger side while he got in the drivers seat.

"So where you taking me?" I asked sortof in a seductive tone

"Well, I was thinking we go have some fun paint balling, then we grab something to eat, and to top it go see a movie" he responded confident in hi answer. To be honest, I love paint balling and just doing things that are active in general so he will be in for a surprise. He drives off towards the nearest paintballing arena and It takes about 15 minutes to get there. When we arrived Humphrey grabbed two duffle bags out of his trunk of his car and walked in with me following close behind. Even with full hands he managed to still open the door and let me in first.

When we got signed in we went to change. He had given me some tactical cloths which were pretty cool and still sucked because, u know, I wasn't wearing anything under my dress so I had to go commando. Anyways, when I came out I saw Humphrey in a bunch of tactical gear, which looked really hot on him, and he led me into the arena and handed me his bigger gun. He then took out his pistol and the match began it was team death match and eventually we, of course were the last ones left. Humphrey kept me behind him and we slowly moved about until we were getting shot at. Humphrey grabbed my hand and sat me down under a window sill and said

"Stay here I'll be right back "

I just nodded. He left in a hurry and I could hear shooting and yelling so I peeked out the window and watched Humphrey. He was really experienced at this Obviosly because he sat by a door and shot into it not looking, then rounded the corner to a window and shot two guys inside. He then ran up to another building and just jumped in through a window and you could hear he got a guy in there. I then saw a guy running up to that same building, so I brought my rifle up and shot hoping to hit something. I ended up hitting him square in the ass!!

Then the alarm rang signaling that we had one. We then walked out and got changed back into our cloths and left happy.

" that was acctually really fun!" I stated

" good, I hoped it would be, did you hit anybody?" He asked

"Ya!, I hit this one dude square in the ass!!" I squealed

We both burst out laughing as we got in the car.

"Where are we headed next?" I asked curiously

" you will see" he said

Oh boy I hope it isn't expensive, I don't want him to blow a lot of money on me, I don't deserve it.

Eventually we get there just chatting about random stuff along the way, and holy hell it was one of the fanciest restaurants in town!!! How will he be able to afford this? We both walk in and he asks for his reservations and sure enough they take him and I to a table next to a window.

" and what can I get you two to start?" The waitress asks

" I'll just take a water" he responds

"Me too" I answered

And with that she smile and walks away

Humphrey just looks unfazed by this place, while I'm freaking out about it.

" Humphrey, this is soo sweet of you!" I said as happy as can be. He just looks at me and smiles his perfect smile.

" would you consider this to... um you know be like a umm... date." He chokes out

"Yes" I say happily and he smiled as wide as ever. After a while we got to order and we kept talking about funny things and he called me cute and perfect and it made me feel so good inside. After we finished eating he went and paid without even letting me see the check. Then after that we left and headed to the movies as we were driving there I locked eyes with him at a red light and just sat there and looked into them and he did the same to me. Then out of nowhere I started to lean in, " wait what am I doing are we about to acctually kiss" I thought in my head as we got closer. I could feel his soft breath on my lips and then "HONK" the light turned green. Ugggghhh really car. We continued the ride in silence as we were both blushing madly. When we arrived we parked and went in to grab our tickets and afterwards went to grab some snacks.

There was a girl from our school that worked at the snack counter and she was eyeing up Humphrey hard. I was getting really mad at her for some reason, she didn't do anything to me so why was I so mad. Then after we were finished getting our snacks she put something into our popcorn, something that looked like a piece of paper, oh hell no. We went and sat down and waited for the movie to come on. We just laughed about the dumb thing Humphrey randomly talked about until we got into our stare again we slowly closed our eyes and leaned in and, yes this time I felt his soft lips connect with mine, it was the best feeling in the world. Then the movie came on and we stopped and smiled madly at each other. "That was amazing and I hope we do it more often" I thought. As the movie started I scooched closer to Humphrey and cuddled up to his warm body. He then put his arm around me and accepted it. It stayed like this until the movie was over and it was time to go home. We got up and went to the car and drove off. We were both smiling the whole way home just listening to music. When we got to my house I quick looked over at Humphrey and pulled him into a kiss. We stayed like that for at least 3 minutes just trapped in it. Untill I broke it off and had to go

" this night was amazing Humphrey, thank you so much!" I said to him happily

"You were the one that made it amazing Kate" he responded smiling. I quick kissed him one more time before getting out of the car and walking toward my house.

"See you tommorow!!" He yelled out of his car

" yep text me sometime soon, okay?" I asked

" sure thing" he responded then driving away to his house.

Humphreys POV

That was the greatest night of my life. I kissed the girl of my dreams!!! I did it!

The rest of the night was a boring one the only company Humphrey had was Kate who was texting him nonstop. Untill he just slowly drifted away.

 **See what I mean, my phone isn't a very good thing to write stories on and I don't know the proper way to write them anyways so rip to you guys. Anyways there was start of Humphrey and Kate. Ik it's lame but hell, this writing stuff sucks, it's a lot of work surprisingly. Anyways, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 4: all good has a little bad

**I haven't been writing much but to top it off nobody has been reading. But I can't find anymore good fan fics on Kate and Humphrey so I'm gona have to keep making one. Enjoy**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring out, yet again annoying the hell out of me. But that's what they're made for right? But anyways I get up and do my daily morning routines like taking a shower and such, and then head downstairs for a little breakfast.

I haven't mentioned this before but I have a sister. Her name is Maybell and she is only a freshman compared to me being a junior. She is a grey furred wolf a little darker than me making her almost a black furred wolf. She has purple eyes and likes to wear her hair with bangs. She has a white belly and a fading to white tail that I tell her is probably her best feature. But anyways, there my sister for ya.

Anyways back to what's going on. I went downstairs to eat some breakfast before I go to school. I ended up just eating some cereal even though I love to cook. But today I didn't feel like I had the time, only because I wanted to get to school a little earlier. So I ate my breakfast and got in my car ready to go to school. After all her putsing my sister finally was ready and got in my car so I could give her a ride to school as well.

I also have a brother in the same grade as me but he lives at my moms while I live with my sister at my dads house. My parents are Obviosly divorced. My brother is a pure black wolf with white striped fur and a white under belly. He was a little bit weaker than me but that has never stopped us before. His name is Mayhem and he is my best friend in the whole world. My family means the world to me. But as of now. He will Obviosly be driving separate of us.

Anyways, I drive off to school with my sister. I casually tease her about random stuff on the way, like I normally do. By the time we get there she is already annoyed with me so right when we park she says bye and walks into school. I just sit in the car and just smile to my self happy about annoying my little sister. I then get out of my car grab my school bag before closing my door and locking it.

As I am walking to school I hear a kid scream. I look to see that this kid is one of Garth's friends that is screaming, and of course, Mayhem is causing it. I laugh and walk over to Mayhem.

"Now what did he do?" I asked him

"He still won't stop hitting on Maybell!" He responds. While bending his arm behind his back.

"Is this true?" I ask the kid.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise"He squeals out.

" Mayhem, let him go, he's a good kid." I order Meyhem

"Fine but watch it" He scowls at the kid as he shoves him toward the doors of the school.

"That kid just doesn't get it" Mayhem says as we start to walk to the door that the kid just ran into

"Shhhhhhhhh!" We both heat and then start sneaking around to the side of the school wall were we see Garth up against someone covering their mouth. We both instantly run up to the bastard and I tackle him to the ground.

He was inwillingy feeling some girl on the side of the school so I told Mayhem to get her out of here while I deal with this freak.

Mayhems pov

Humphrey just tackled Garth of this really beautiful girl and told me to get her out of here. So I did. We quickly walked around back to the parking lot side of the school and headed for the doors but were stopped by a group of kids. These guys were most likely Garth's friends.

"What are you doing with Garth's girlfriend?" One of them asks.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" The girl shot back

"Whatever, you shouldn't be hanging around this guy anyway." The big one responded as they started walking towards me. The first one just threw a normal pussy punch which I just caught and twisted untill I heard a loud crack, the next three came at the same time so I just side swiped all there feet in hopes to knock at least one down, which I did. I quickly did a spinning kick the another one then I rammed my shoulder into the last one and uppercutted him which he then landed on the one I had swept his feet from under him. As I turned around I had to quickly catch the girls running body to let her hug me.

"Thank you so much!" She cried into my chest

"It's no problem, nobody deserves what they do escpecially you." I said

She just stopped hugging me and smiled a really sweet smile at me which felt really good for some reason

" what's your name?" I asked her

"Shelby, what's yours?" She countered

" I am Mayhem, it's nice to meet you Shelby." I said with a smile. Again she just smiled back at me looking really happy. We just sat there for about a Minute, just looking at her eyes and her looking back into mine. Shelby was a jet black wolf with a white underbelly. She has white mixed in to her fur just like mine but she had almost a shade of purple in the tips of her fur and tail. She must've dyed it herself. And she had breathtaking purple eyes.

"Umm... Mayhem?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, I was zoned out. What were you saying?" I responded blushing a bit. She just giggled.

"I said I was gona head into school now, do u wanna walk with me?"She asked

"I would love to, but I have to make sure my brother is doing alright..."

"I'm fine, go for it!" He said walking around the corner smiling.

" well" she said as we started walking to the doors of the school.

Humpheys POV

After I was done with Garth I came back to the school doors and overheard my brother talking about going to check on me instead of walkin with a girl, come on man. I yelled that I was fine and for him to go for it and with that they left. I was still waiting for Kate when she showed up on the bus almost late for school.

"Hey Humphrey!" She squealed and ran up and hugged me almost killing me in her death grip.

"Goodmorning" I said laughing at her reaction to seeing me. "Now you know I would love to sit here and talk all day but we gotta go ur bus was almost late." I said to Kate getting a smile and a nod in response, and with that we had started outage shitty day of school.

 **Okay there we go. I hope that some people start reading. I put some of my O.Cs in and I made them how I like them. I hope you do to. But I will be writing more now that we lost playoffs level 2 so rip. Peace out**


	4. Chapter 5: hurtful night

**Im Gona try to keep going as fast as possible with this story and try to keep it interesting but there isn't much you all haven't read already if you are reading this. But I hope you enjoy**

Where we left off we were just starting the school day after a pointless fight with Garth and Humphrey but meyhem might be able to profit off of it.

Humphrey's pov

School was as boring as every even though it was barely even getting important yet since it was the start of the school year. But that doesn't mean we don't have to go sadly. As the school day went on we just were getting some small amounts of homework which I thankfully got done in class so I had no homework. But Kate seemed to struggle on something because she had invited me over to her house. She didn't say why so I just assumed it was homework. But as I was driving on over after dropping Maybell off at home I almost got hit by some dumbass with a diesel goin 80 on a 35. That woulda hurt. After a little bit of driving I finally arrived and drove into her driveway. Right when i shut my car off and got out I saw the door to the house open revealing a stunning Kate. She just sort of ran up to me and did like a jump hug thing which I caught and held her up with one arm around her ass.

"Hey!" She said to me kind of seductively

"Hey beautiful" I replied getting a smile and a blush from her in return. " why did u invite me over?" I questioned

"I don't know, because I kinda missed you." She said flashing a little pout at me "come inside!" She ordered me which I followed

"Hey Kate Whos... omg humphrey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Eve said right as I walked in and shut the door behind me. Their house was almost a danm mansion! After a little talking with her mom I was pulled up stairs and through a couple halls to Kate's room. She just looked at me and smiled which I couldn't help but return. Kate told me she doesn't want to be down there when her dad gets home. Idk why but I didn't question it right now. She just layed down on her bed grabbing a ps4 controller and putting on some Netflix while I was just looking around her room. It was a girl blue color with a crap ton of pictures of her family and a lot with just her friends.

"Earth to humphrey, are you gona come over here?" She said patting the bed next to her with her cute little puppy face on.

" duhh" I responded acting stupid getting a giggle from her. I sat down on her bed and layed back until I was leaned up on the headboard a little bit. I proped some pillows up to support my head and then just relaxed. I looked to my left and saw Kate laying down pillow less with a sad face . She the looked at me and a smile grew on her face. Before I could manage to get a pillow out for her I felt the warmth of her press up against me. I looked at her and she was blushing a little while smiling madly. I just smiled at her which then granted her permission so she laid her head on my chest and wrapped her left arm around my torso feeling my abs on the way. It was perfect Kate cuddled up to me watching some funny movie with plenty of time to spare for the night. At least I thought. After about a half hour we heard a slam of a door which instantly Kate started squeezing me a bit harder as if she was scared. Why is she so scared it isn't a scary movie. Just then Kate's door was kicked in and in walked her dad Kate started crying while squeezing me tightly still laying down he started screaming at her.

" what the fuck is this Kate, are you some sort of slut?." He said which I noticed a little slur signifying he was a bit hammered

"And who is this?" he said looking at me

"This is Humphrey dad" she said trying to dry up we tears

"Get out for a second would you?" He said making Kate squeeze me telling me not to go but I got up and followed the door as he slammed it shut behind me. I could hear crying on the other side of the door for a bit until I hear a "SLAP" and then another one and another one. I couldn't take it Anger boiled up in me and right when I heard another slap I rammed the door taking it off its hinges bursting into her room. He had her up against the wall with a hand covering her mouth and his hand raised ready for another slap. I walked up to him which he tried to him me which I dodged countering with a punch straight in the face making him let go of Kate which Kate them went running out of the room I don't know where, but i don't care right now. I walked closer to him while he was still staggering back and grabbed him by the collar and raised him up against the wall.

"Your turn!" I scolded looking him dead in his scared eyes. I then punched him in the stomach, then in his leg, then his stomach again, and again and again. After about 10 to 20 punches I threw him onto Kate's bed.

If you ever think about doing that to your own daughter again, you will be dead to me. Am I clear sir. And with that he just nodded. I walked out the room and I saw eve standing there looking pissed . For a second I thought she would start hitting me for beating her husband but she said thank you and walked toward her husband lying on the bed and shut the door behind her. Well rip to you man. I walked down the hall a little and found Kate crying in a big ass bathroom.

"Hey baby, come on let's get out of here." And right when I said that she shot up and hugged me. She didn't say anything so I just grabbed her hand and left. I was gona have her stay at my house for the night so when we got to the Car opened the door for her then got into my own side of the car and started it and drove off immediately. As I was driving home I looked over at her still crying so I reached over and wiped her tears with my right hand which caused her to look at me and smile. When we got to my house we instantly walked upstairs and just layed down. She cuddled up to me sobbing in which I did everything I could to comfort her which it sorta worked. But I had to top it off so I lifted her chin to make her look at me and kissed her. We stayed like that for a good couple of minutes until she stopped and just cuddled up to me not crying anymore. And we just fell asleep just like that.

 **So there's something a little different. What do you think is gona happen let me know in the comments and I'll keep trying to update.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 6: A New Day

**Even though it's not good I'm trying. Try not to pay attention to the random typos or text typing like u or ur. Cuz I'm on my phone and it is really hard to notice that I do it. So. Here we go.**

I woke up to the sunshine scorching my eyes. I felt something warm up against my whole side. Im sweating it is so warm. I turned to see that it was the most beautiful girl in the world by my side. She looked so peaceful and cute I really didn't want to wake her. But we had school today. But that's just another way for her dad to reach her. So hell no. I unlocked Kate's phone and texted her mom saying it was Humphrey and that Kate isn't suitable for school today. I got a text back seconds later saying okay. And also saying thank you for protecting Kate. With that I put Kate's phone on the night stand and snuggled up to her even more.

After what seemed like hours of laying there trying to fall asleep. I couldn't. So I decided that I would sneak away from sleeping kate and go make her some breakfast. I think she would like that. So I ever so slowly slide away from Kate making her cold. But its for the best. After I got out of bed I literally tip toed to the door and opened it quietly. I tip toed a couple more feet until I could close it quietly. On my way to the kitchen I called my mom and told her what's goin on so she knew I was staying home at her house . She just responded with a " okay baby, love you and take care of her." By the time she hung up I was in the kitchen. I went in the fridge and grabbed some eggs and bacon. I grabbed two pans and put two eggs in one and some bacon in the other. As those were cooking I quick popped some bread in the toaster and poured a glass of milk. After a couple more minutes the food was done and I went upstairs with the plate of food and cup of milk not trying to be quiet anymore. When I nudged the door open I saw she was still asleep. I put the food on the table right next to Kate and layed back down by her. I gently nudged her so try to wake her up peacefully, which worked. She started to stir and then I saw her beautiful eyes open and look right at humphrey which I smiled. She smiled back and started to nuzzle me.

"Goodmorning Humphrey" she said while nuzzling my neck

"Good morning beautiful" I replied starting to nuzzle her back. " I brought you something" I said as I pointed at the plate of food behind her.

"Oh my god humphrey! You're so sweet!" She said beaming with joy. And with that she dug into her food, finishing it faster than I thought. I looked at her with a surprised face

"Whaaat!" She said with food in her mouth which honestly looked so cute and funny the way she said it, I started laughing. She just smiled and rolled her eyes when she was finished. I looked at her and we got in a trance again. This time it was different though, because there was absolutely nothing to stop us. I started leaning in towards her face, untill she leaned forward and connected lips with mine. It felt so good, it was amazing. I put my hand on the right side of her face deepening the kiss which she seemed to like because I hear a little moan escape her. After about 3 minutes of our session we stopped and just looked at each other smiling from ear to ear. She looked so happy and I was happy because of that.

" I love you humphrey" She said

" I love you too baby" I said bringing her into another kiss.

After our session we decided to go downstairs and find something to do. I suggested we just go for a drive. And she didn't mind it so I decided we would go to a clothes store and make her even happier. We got in the car and drove out of my driveway. She put on some music that she liked, and it wasn't to bad. It was more of throwback pop songs like Bruno Mars or Jason mraz. After a while of driving and just having a good time singing along to random songs we got there. Right when I pulled into the parking lot she looked at me with her jaw dropped.

" are you seriously taking me shopping!!" She squealed

"Yep. What do you think" I answered

"I think you are amazing she said kissing my cheek.

" well I got to try to keep up with you." I responded making her smile

 **Im sorry for cutting this day short but I will continue it on the next chapter. Peace out and hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 7: Treat Her Right

**Im sorry for cutting the last day in half. I feel it screws with the story but I got really busy so I had to go but I want to keep chapters rolling. So I hope you enjoy. And I sorta hope hope someone starts reading my story.**

" how do I look!" Kate said walking out of the dressing room doing a little twirl. She was trying on a nice dress for some reason. I really don't know why but she looked absolutly amazing. She was just wearing a white dress almost like a wedding dress but not quite. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth so I just let it drop open and hope for the best. She just smiled at me and giggled.

"Ok lemme try this on as she grabs another set of clothes from the cart and goes back into the dressing room. She is so cute when she is happy it feels good to let her enjoy herself. After about a minute of thinking to myself she came out and just turned around looking at me, god she is so hot. She looked at me sort of seductively and smiled

"How about this one for some casual clothes?" She asked. To be completely honest I was getting a bit happy down there because she was wearing leggings and a sweatshirt which made her ass pop out so much it made me which I knew how she felt.

" Humphrey???" She whined breaking me out of my trance.

"You look so beautiful in anything you wear Kate" I responded

"Awwww" She said walking up to me.

" thank you, but I think someone is sucking up to me" She said seductively while sitting on my lap.

"Who wouldn't" I said bringing her into a kiss. She seemed to be getting turned on from sitting on me because she let out a little whine when I ended the kiss and told her to try the next one on. After a couple more minutes she cane back out.

" alright big boy, last one " she said doing her little showcase of her clothes she had on.

" you look so freaking hot right now"I stated which made her smile at me.

She walked up to me and sat back on my lap and started making out with me.

" ohh you just wait humphrey, I bet you I know a way to look even hotter."She whispered in my ear.

" oh really" I said rubbing my hand down her leg just antagonizing her even more.

"Not here big boy" she whispered back to me before she kissed me and growled at me seductively and got up to go change back to her starting clothes. I couldn't move, my mind was going a 100 miles a second right now from how turned on she seemed. She is so god danm hot. I can't even describe how she just made me feel right then and there. I finally was able to get up so I walked over to the cart and just leaned on it until she came out smiling at me. We went to the counter and I payed the the gentleman I was taught to be. My bank account screamed mentally as I payed for all the clothes. But its worth it. Once we got all the bags we left and walked out to the car. We put all the stuff in the cars trunk and got in. Kate didn't say anything she just looked away from me with a devilish smile on her face. Is she okay? I put on some music and drove home .

After the silent drive with the exeption of the music we got to my moms house and pulled into the garage. Her car wasn't there. Probably because she works 2nd shift. Right when I got out of the car Kate jumped on me and started making out with me hardcore. I was pushed up against the wall untill I pushed off the wall and layed her on the hood of my car. She just looked at me as she took off her shirt revealing her langerie bra she was wearing I picked her back up and went through the door of the garage into the house whilst making out with her. She got off me and pushed me up against the wall taking my shirt of while trying to kiss me as much as possible. She rubbed her hands along my abs and started to moan a little. We didn't have to say anything she knew where this was going as much as I did. I picked her up and went up stairs while kissing her. We burst in through my room and I shut the door with my foot. I walked over to the bed and tossed her onto the bed gently. She just looked at me and gave me a little sexy growl.

" I see you want it rough huh" She said to me

" all I want is for you to be as happy as ever" I responded letting her know I still care.

She smiled at me and started taking off her pants, then she took mine off too. She just sat there in awe at my member. I never thought it was that big. But if she thinks otherwise. She then gave it a lick and stared kissing up my abs and neck until she spun me around and pushed me on my bed.

" you know I always get top " She said seductively because when we were kids she always got top of everything. Top bunk, to be on top when we wrestled, when we went sledding in the same sled. She was always above me.

I was knocked out my trance when I felt Kate start kissing my neck as she put a condom on me. Holy shit she's going all out. She had to have planned this. She then slipped my member into her slowly untill she hit a barrier. We knew it was her cherry and she seemed determined for me to take it. She quickly bounced on me letting out a scream of pain.

"Kate are you okay?" I asked worried

" couldn't be better" she responded as the pain was leaving. She then started to slowly bounce on me untill all the pain was replaced with pleasure. She started grinding on me as I took off her bra. I tossed her bra off to the side of my room and started to feel her tits which just seemed to make this even better for her. She started to go faster and faster which just put me to my climax.

K..Kate im gona cum" I said to her as she started riding me faster and harder. I couldn't take it anymore and I realeased while she was just about to so I endured the pain and let her finish quick which took like three or more thrusts. She screamed my name in pleasure . After our session she just collapsed right onto me . And we stayed like that and let ourselfs fall into a deep sleep. Just before I fell asleep I pulled a blanket over me and Kate just Incase my mom came home. Then I felt free to go to sleep with the love of my life.

 **There I finished the great day for kate and Humphrey and this is the part that mainly ever fan fix has. So now I can add a bunch of stuff with other characters and problems. Hope you enjoyed. And see you next chapter.**


End file.
